the_shattered_crownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Races of Orn
There are 4 playable races (Human, Stonefolk, Treekith, Sagani) in the Shattered Crown, each with several ethnicities. Humans The most populous of the races of Orn, humans come in a wide variety of subraces and ethnic groups. Each subrace is described separately below, but there are a few universal characteristics of the race. Human stand between 5 to 6 feet tall and typically weigh between 130 and 230 lbs. Humans live for 60 years, on average. Al-Jharin - Dark skinned, semi nomadic people from the Desert of Blood and surrounding plains. Bankaru - Island dwelling warriors and horse masters. Faltheran - Tattooed sailors and merchants from the southern coast islands. Genari - Inheritors of the legacy of the fallen Genari Imperium, which dominated the entire Crown for over a thousand years.. Lartlfolk - Hulking painted men from a large forested island in the south. Otharn - Once believed lost race of men that retreated into the underground regions of Orn. Stonefolk (Dwarves) The reclusive people of the mountains, Stonefolk are shorter than the average man (4 to 5 feet), but weigh just as much (130 to 230 lbs.); making them thick and heavily built. They maintain elaborately decorated beards, which are an outward symbol of status. Stonefolk culture borrowed greatly from that of the Giants they had apprenticed to during the Age of Chaos, lauding industry and building as goals in themselves. The dwarves are known to build for the sake of building, sometimes completely demolishing entire districts of their cities only to rebuild them. Originally possessing a subterranean empire nearly as great as that of the Genari, it had declined greatly by the time mankind rose to dominance. Four kingdoms remain (Val-Nordri, Val-Sudri, Val-Austri, and Val-Vestri), each claiming to be the last true Stonefolk nation. Most Stonefolk are long lived, dying of old age around 90, though the Nordrik usually succumb to the Iron Scourge by age 60. Austrik (Salt Dwarves) Nordrik (Iron Dwarves) Sudrik (Imperial Dwarves) Vestrik (Ash Dwarves) Treekith (Elves) The ancient elves of Orn. Treekith are long and thin, having a wiry build. Their skin is usually light brown, as are their large, almond shaped eyes. They possess delicate, though angular features and have upswept, pointed ears. The Treekith were originally a singular people, but have splintered over history into several distinct subraces. They still they share a few characteristics. Treekith stand between 5’6” and 6’6” and weigh 130 to 180 lbs. Treekith are long lived and have a life expectancy of approximately 90 years. Kith'Ahlyn (Painted Elves) Kith'Varyn (Motley Elves) Kith'Savyn (Glacier Elves) Sagani (Elementalings) Thousands of years in the past, when the world was still young and the races were finding their way, the Sagani were born. Possessing a strong link to the elemental forces that created Orn, they came to the attention of the Incarnates, particularly Jharin, Merin, Orn, and Vyl. These small beings were taken as servitors and messengers of the Incarnates and dwelled among them in their elemental realms. When the Shattering occurred, these Sagani were cast back into Orn and are now scattered across the world. Sagani are small, typically 2 1/2 to 3 1/2 feet tall. They are also built lithely, usually weighing no more than 100 pounds. Skin, eye, and hair color varies dramatically, depending on subrace. Sagani are long lived, reaching up to 90 years of age before dying. Auran (Air) Aquan (Water) Ignan (Fire) Terran (Earth) Minor Races A number of other intelligent races also dwell in the Crownlands, but are small in number or relatively uncivilized. These other races are rarely encountered in regions populated by the major races (Humans, Treekith, and Stonefolk), preferring to hide from persecution, slavery and death by those races. Giants Gigantic humanoids of immense strength and power, giants are a pale shadow of the beings that once ruled the world. Following the great Diaspora, the giant tribes sought refuge in the remote places of the world and over the millennia, adapted to these new environments. Most lost much of their knowledge simply trying to survive. There are a wide variety of giants in Orn now, hiding from the mortals that inherited the world. Some are brutish, some are cultured. All are xenophobic and reclusive. Goblins Once a singular race of small vicious humanoids, goblins embraced the Fleshwarper during the Shattering and as a result were dramatically changed. There are now a number of goblin subraces, altered to suit the environments they now call home. Many goblin tribes now serve as slaves of local giant warlords. Kobolds Short, reptilian humanoids, kobolds are often found in dark places, suchs as underground warrens or dark forests. They believe themselves to be the the scions of dragonkind, destined to rule the earth beneath the wings of their great god-cousins. Dragons have little use for them. Lizardfolk Proud and powerful reptilian predators that make their homes in scattered villages deep within swamps, jungle, and marshes. Large and fiercely territorial, few venture into lizardfolk lands for fear of being hunted by the savage creatures. Category:Races